


Cold Snap

by UberDuper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: Kirumi takes the day off to deliver a little something to her girlfriend on her birthday.





	Cold Snap

Kirumi Tojo let out a quiet sigh, watching her breath spiral up into the air. The sky was overcast, the clouds a moderate gray blanket over the city. Frost coated the leaves of trees set into the sidewalk and the edges of awnings, the air holding a sharp chill that Kirumi honestly thought was not appropriate for the end of March. The wind playfully flapped at Kirumi's brown overcoat, exposing the black sweater and jeans beneath, as though such cold weather wasn’t out of place. Mother nature was a fickle parent, and it seemed she was not happy today.

Aside from the sudden cold snap, however, Kirumi was in a pleasant mood. In her gloved hands she held a tiny box, holding something she had made for a certain someone. She had taken the day off from her work and spent the entire morning making sure this little confection and its companion were perfect, and now that it was the afternoon, Kirumi was headed to her destination. The surprise cold made her plans a little... difficult, but she was sure that things would work out. After all, her special someone always seemed to make sure they did.

Clouds swirled forebodingly overhead as Kirumi finally approached her destination, a run-of-the-mill apartment building on the corner of a block right next to the smallest supermarket Kirumi had ever had the pleasure of shopping in. She walked up to the front of the building, sparing a short glance to the new piece of graffiti etched into the brick before turning to face the building's intercom. To her right lay the front door, its awning rustling quietly in the breeze. It was a short matter to locate the correct apartment number, and Kirumi gave the button a steady poke, waiting for the old machine to buzz before releasing it.

“...” The speaker beside her crackled, slowly rousing itself from its chill induced sleep. A moment later it crackled again, and then again before a familiar voice finally came through. “-llo? God, this du... ing never f... orks... Hello?”

“Hmm hmm...” Kirumi hummed in amusement before pressing the button that allowed her to respond and leaning forward to get closer to the microphone. “Hello, love.”

“Oh!” The intercom shouted back, voice distorted and wavering. “Oh, Kirumi! I d... alize you w... oh jeez... hold on...” The intercom shut off for a few seconds, and Kirumi patiently waited. After a minute, the front door let out a loud snap, letting her know it was unlocked, and the intercom spoke up again. “Uh... ease take yo... me. I'm not r....” And then it cut out. Kirumi spared another glance at the intercom, making sure it wasn't going to say anything else, before she nodded and headed inside.

The lobby was quiet, with nobody was in the lobby at the moment. That was fine, Kirumi knew where she was headed anyway. She made her way over to the elevator, hearing the front door lock behind her. Her destination: Apartment 537.

The front door of said destination was given two swift knocks, and Kirumi moved her little package behind her back. Even inside the building, it was rather chilly, and Kirumi wondered why they hadn't turned up the heat. Oh well. There was some shuffling coming from inside of the apartment, and it grew quiet and louder a few times before it finally seemed to arrive behind the door. There were a few clicks and snaps of locks being undone, and then the door swung open with a blast of warm air.

Over the threshold stood Kaede Akamatsu, a local piano instructor and Kirumi's lovely girlfriend. She looked somewhat disheveled, hair askew and clothes somewhat rumpled. Kirumi could tell that they had probably been sitting at the foot of Kaede's bed up until just now. Speaking of said clothes, Kirumi frowned. Kaede's shirt, a pastel pink long sleeve, was clearly something that should have gone in the wash, as Kirumi could see the tiny dots of spaghetti sauce on it, and the hem was fraying. Her pajama pants were in better shape, but... green and red plaid?

“...” The two stared at each other for a few moments before Kaede groaned. “Uuuugh, you should have told me you were coming over, I look like a mess...” Still, she stepped to the side, allowing Kirumi access.

“Yes you do, dear.” Kirumi said with a chuckle, stepping into the tiny apartment. Kaede let out a quiet sound of protest, but Kirumi simply leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “But I only say that because I love you.”

“I know...” Kaede murmured, clearly grumpy, but with a lilt of joy. She was evidently happy that Kirumi was here, even if things did look messy. “What are you doing here? I thought you had work today.”

“I did.” Kirumi said simply, beginning her walk towards the kitchen. Kaede followed, moving to walk at Kirumi's side. Kirumi turned her body so that the box remained hidden. “But I knew you didn't and I thought that it would be a pleasant surprise to visit my wonderful love on her birthday.” At that, Kaede's face lit up.

“Oh my god.” She said, lurching towards Kirumi and wrapping her arms around her. “You're so cute! Oh my god, thank you so much!” Kaede _squeezed_ , and Kirumi let out a breathless chuckle.

“You're... crushing me... dear...”

“Oh!” Kaede released her. “Sorry...” The two arrived in the kitchen, and Kaede finally noticed that one of Kirumi's hands was locked firmly behind her back. “What's that?”

“What's what?” Kirumi teased.

“The thing you're holding behind your back!” Kaede stepped to the side, and Kirumi shifted so that the box was still hidden behind her back.

“I'm not quite sure what you're talking about.” Kirumi said, cocking her head.

“Kirumi!” Kaede cried out, moving to the side again, trying to peek behind Kirumi's back. The two went around until they had turned in a full circle, and there was a ghost of a playful smile on Kirumi's face. “Please tell me what that is.” Kaede whined, pressing her front to Kirumi's and trying to hide her smile. She looked up at Kirumi, a mock pout on her face. “Is it for me?”

“...perhaps.” Kirumi finally said. She used her free hand to lightly push Kaede back, bringing the box to her front. “Happy birthday, love.”

Kaede took the little box with a child-like wonder in her eyes, as though she'd never received a birthday present before. She marveled at the unembellished box for a few moments, almost turning it upside down before Kirumi stopped her. Kaede finally pulled the top of the box off and glanced inside, gasping in delight when she saw what was inside.

There were three things in the box. The first thing, and the one that took up most of the space in the box, was a cupcake. Chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting, simple yet elegant in its creation. Unfortunately, it had grown colder than Kirumi would have liked, due to the temperature outside. Kaede plucked it from the box and marveled at it for a few moments, much to Kirumi's amusement, before placing it onto the kitchen counter.

The second item made Kaede gasp again as she pulled it from the box. It was a polished silver necklace, with a small aquamarine set into it. It sparkled in the less than optimal kitchen light, and Kirumi watched with a smile as Kaede stared for a few seconds, mesmerized. The third item, which Kaede plucked from the bottom, was a simple folded slip of paper.

 _'Happy Birthday, Kaede',_ the note read, written in Kirumi's polished and flowy handwriting. _'You treat me so well, so today I will treat you. I might struggle to show it at times, but here I can fully express just how much I love you. I hope you enjoy the gift, my dear. -Your Love, Kirumi Tojo.'_

A hush fell over the kitchen as Kaede's eyes scanned the note. The only sounds in the room were the humming of the fridge and the muffled howl of wind from outside. It took a second for Kirumi to notice the shaking in Kaede's shoulders. A frown settled onto her face. Oh no. Was something wrong? Kirumi racked her brain, trying to think of what the matter could be. Before anything came to mind, however, Kaede looked up, tears streaking down her cheeks.

“K-Kirumi...” She said, voice wavering.

“Kaede.” Kirumi responded. She started to reach out to her girlfriend, but before she could make contact, Kaede lunged forward, tightly wrapping her arms around Kirumi.

“K-Kir-rumi!” Kaede cried, burying her face in Kirumi's chest.

“Kaede, I-” Kirumi began.

“I l-l-love you! I lov-ve you so-o m-much!” Kaede wailed, looked up at Kirumi with fat tear drops rolling down her cheeks. “Th-This is so sw-weet an-and... and lovel-ly... and I... I...” She sniffled.

“You scared me, dear...” Kirumi murmured, running a hand through Kaede's hair.

“S-Sorry...” Kaede laughed, wiping her cheeks with a fist. “I just... It was so unexp-pected… and I’m… I’m so h-happy...”

Kirumi let Kaede cry for a minute, gently rubbing her back, before speaking up again. “I take it you enjoyed my present?” she asked, smiling.

“It was perfect.” Kaede replied, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She did, however, smush her face back against Kirumi’s sternum, her fingers digging into Kirumi’s back. “Thank you...”

“It was really no problem.” Kirumi remarked, continuing to comb her fingers through Kaede’s hair. “I’d tell you that you should eat your cupcake before it gets cold, but it appears that it’s a little too late for that.”

“Pff.” Kaede snorted, pulling away again to look up at Kirumi. “Is it really that cold?”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Kirumi sighed in annoyance. “And I wanted to take you somewhere nice for dinner too. I tried to make reservations at that Italian place down the street, because you think it’s so romantic, but they were full for some ungodly reason...” Kirumi frowned, her brow furrowing. Kaede snickered, causing Kirumi to look down at her and raise her brow.

“You’re so cute when you’re trying plan things.” Kaede said, smiling. Now it was Kirumi’s turn to look away, pink rising to her cheeks.

“I… well… it’s important to plan things beforehand.” Kirumi managed. “Things… well, they didn’t work out and...”

“It’s fine.” Kaede said. “We can… order a pizza. Lay on the couch, watch a movie.” She grinned, loosening her grip on Kirumi a bit so she could wipe away the rest of her tears. “I’ll eat your cupcake, you can have a bite, and then I’ll put on the necklace.”

“...” Kirumi smiled. “You’re so cute when you make things work out.”

“I know.” Kaede teased. She finally separated from Kirumi, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands before straightening her back. “I’ll call the pizza place.”

“Then I suppose I must warm up the couch.” Kirumi smiled, removing her coat and laying it onto the counter. “...” She turned to see Kaede with her phone already in one hand, the other digging through a drawer for the pizza place’s menu. Kirumi looked over her girlfriend with affection. “...I love you, Kaede.” She said.

“Love you too!” Kaede replied. Kirumi smiled. What did she ever do to deserve someone like Kaede?

**Author's Note:**

> happy week late birthday, Kayayday!
> 
> Kaede definitely seems like the kind of girl to cry when her S/O does something really nice for her.


End file.
